This invention relates to the preparation of unsymmetrical alkyl trisulfides. More particularly, it relates to the reaction of an alkyl trisulfide with an olefin in the presence of an acidic-type catalyst to produce unsymmetrical alkyl trisulfides useful as extreme pressure additives in lubricating compositions.